Mages vs Monsters
by primalinstinct11
Summary: This is it. The grand finale. Good vs Evil. Natsu vs Acnologia and Zeref. Only problem is, someone opened the book. But who opened it? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this next story I've been busy with Christmas and birthdays and just personal crap, so yeah hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 _Romeo's POV_

I can't believe it's been a year already. A year since the world's gone to hell. Since Acnologia and Zeref took over with their phantoms, demons and god knows what else. Since their armies started rounding up the good mages and ruling the world with an iron fist. My dad got arrested like most of Fairy Tail, as well as Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere, but managed to buy me time to escape. I encountered other "fugitives" three months in to the regime. Cobra from Crime Sorciere, Lyon and Chelia from Lamia Scale and Lily from Fairy Tail. We've been on the run ever since, saving the helpless and being a thorn in the regime's side. We got wind that Natsu might be around a cave somewhere a couple of months ago. Our group has been looking for him ever since. So here we are, looking at this cave behind a waterfall in the middle of goddamn nowhere.

"Natsu!" I shouted into the dark abyss.

"Go away!" a deep voice growled. That did not sound like the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, please! They've rounded nearly everyone up! We're all that's left. We heard that they're gonna execute their prisoners tomorrow. That includes Jellal, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and the others."

"Okay, Okay. You had me at please. Just… don't freak out when you see what I've become." He growled back. We were not expecting what came out of that cave. The creature had Salamander's pink, spiky hair and trademark stamp on his shoulder. It also wore his usual shorts. The difference was those once, kind onyx eyes had turned into a murderous abyss. The creature had pearly white fangs and razor sharp claws. He had crimson scales covering his arms, legs and the sides of his face, similar to when he enters dragonforce. Scarlet wings opened to be about a meter long each. A tail covered in those majestic scales whipped out from behind him. I couldn't help but be both amazed and terrified of the creature I once called my big brother.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel and his strongest demon" the dragon slayer simply stated.

"So what?! You're still a part of Fairy Tail last I checked! Help us save the others, you selfish bastard! You think your protecting us by staying away your letting everyone else die!So will you help us or will you just be the monster everyone thought you to be?" I yelled at him.

"Let's do this. I already have a plan set. But you...might not like it." Natsu grinned with those fangs made him look…evil.

 **A.N so that's it for my first chapter! Please review it, constructive criticism is appreciated but please make it easy for me to understand. Thanks and I'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update, what with depression and all. But that's enough about me; second chapter's here now so I hope you enjoy.**

Erza's POV

Well, looks like this it. Here I was, in line with the other prisoners waiting to be executed. To be honest I thought I would go out fighting, not on my knees. But at least I'll be with the people I care about. Well most of them at least. Natsu still hasn't been heard of since they started to take over. Why do I care? Well I guess it's because I like him. And no not just in a friend way, more like I want to spend the rest of my life with him and start a family. Looks like that'll never happen now.

We were led into the courtyard where the executions were being held. And I was first in line. I was on my knees waiting for the axe to go down but instead it didn't come. I looked up to see that everyone was looking up; some in disbelief, some in anger and frustration. I looked to where they were gazing. It was something flying, destroying the airships surrounding the fortress with fiery explosions. I couldn't see who it was, due to them flying between the clouds so fast. Probably to escape the gunfire. I felt something pull at my magic-restricting cuffs I turned around to see Lily use a key to unlock them. I looked at the other prisoners and saw Romeo, Erik, Lyon and Chelia helping free everyone else with keys that looked like they were made of ice.

I looked back up to the sky to see the fight between the air ships and the fiery monster. I saw a tint of pink in the midst of the scarlet blur. That's when I realized who it was. The only person I knew with pink hair and could cause so much damage with fire. I saw him float down and, well, he was different to say the least. His salmon pink hair had gotten longer as well as him having scarlet scales on the sides of his face. He just didn't look human anymore, what with those wings, scales and that tail; I was just confused as to who was in front of me.

The dragon slayer looked around, observing his enemies for a good few minutes, until he decided to speak;

"Oi, Acnologia! How dare you kidnap the ones I love," he bellowed, which made my heart flutter.

"Why if it isn't E.N.D.? So you have finally decided to stop hiding like a coward, eh?" the dragon king laughed.

"More like kick your sorry ass and save my family, but yeah I stopped hiding."

"I personally wanted to save you for last, but I might as well get this over and done with!" the two dragons charged at each other, going so fast all we could see were black and red blurs. The dragons continued fighting at inhuman speed whilst the last of the prisoners were getting freed around me. There was a sudden crash in the middle of the courtyard, where the dragons stood, looking unscathed.

"Oi, is everyone freed yet?" Natsu yelled to his companions.

"That's all of them," Erik answered.

"Good. Let's get this party started, eh? He laughed, but it wasn't his usual, infectious laugh. It sounded…evil.


End file.
